dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Eye
Evil Eye is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma Overview Evil Eyes are only found in The Everfall (Post-Dragon) and in the Rotunda of Dread (Bitterblack Isle). They are large and powerful spellcasters, formed from a fossilised dragon's eye. In addition to elemental spells Evil Eyes are also able to shift between dimensions, and summon Tentacles. Evil Eyes resemble large floating eyeballs with protective "eyelids" that have teeth instead of eyelashes and are covered entirely in sentient tentacles that aid in both defense and offense. They are oft found in association with Vile Eyes. Stats Attacks Evil Eye Tentacles The Evil Eye can constantly transport Tentacles from its main body to the ground to attack the Arisen and their party. As long as the Evil Eye is alive it will continue to summon an infinite amount of Tentacles. Areas that are filled with Tentacles though no Evil Eye is present should be exited immediately. Unless the main body is destroyed, Evil Eye Tentacles will continue to appear without end. Tactics Offensive *Generally immune debilitations, but can be set on fire. * Strong against Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Dark magick spells and enchanted weapons. * Weak against Holy enchanted weapons and spells and physical attacks. * The magical barrier is completely impenetrable, but it must lower the barrier in order to attack or spellcast. Wait until the Evil Eye begins to spellcast before attacking it. **Excellent time for attack is when it starts to charge Evil Pulse. Attack from behind to avoid getting hit should it complete the casting. To lure Evil Pulse casting simply apply any booster or enchant. **The spell Exequy in an exception to this rule, and will target both the eye and its tentacles under all conditions. * The Evil Eye summons Tentacles that rise up from the floor and can grab, attack or cast spells. The Evil Eye will then temporarily disappear from the battlefield, leaving the Arisen to fight the summoned Tentacles. Destroy them until the Evil Eye reappears. * Removing enough tentacles may cause a knockdown state with the barrier lowered. When all tentacles are removed the eye will enter a regeneration phase without the same vulnerability, but still lacking the magick shield. *The eye is the weakpoint. Defensive * Most of the attacks and spells can be blocked (and Perfect Blocked) - the eye grab and chew, and tentacle grabs cannot be blocked. * Evil Eyes can inflict numerous debilitations including Silence, Burning, Torpor, Blind, Curse, Skill Stifling, Lowered Magick Defense, and Petrification. **The debilitation spells are strong - a Rose Ring will not prevent burning, wearing two will. **The Eye will consistently respond to powerful magick by casting a skill stifling spell directly onto the caster - whilst casting the eye remains at ground level and is relatively easily attacked - pawns refer to this state when they say "It responds to powerful Archmagick with a sealing spell". * Ensure that the party has resistance to debilitations, especially Blind and Petrification, or carry specific curatives. * When it floats upward into the air and a bright light flashes it is about to cast Petrification. If the Eye begins to close, then it is casting Blindness. * In the Rotunda of Dread, the Evil Eye can be lured into falling over the cliff edge near the staircase. Although this tactic forfeits any reward drops (experience points are still awarded), it is useful to employ if the Arisen is desperate. * There are only two tentacles (the upper two, long tentacles) which will grab a character and perform the 'Mouth Drop' attack. Therefore, if one can avoid those two tentacles, or if they are cut off, the Evil Eye can be climbed on freely. *The "eye-sigil" attacks appear to be triggered in response to the removal of tentacles - the damage caused is entirely dark magic and can be mitagated by dark resistance, or, as the range of effect of each sigil is small - simply running away. Class Specific *All spellcasting classes - casting a weapon enchantment, or other spell causing invigoration on allies (such as spellscreen) will cause the Eye to begin casting its 'sealing spell' ("Evil Pulse"), which opens it up to attack - cast enchants to lower the eye's guard. * Sorcerers : The archistaff Evil Eyesight is very powerful against Evil eyes. * Striders : Fracture Dart is incredibly efffective against this enemy. With a proper timing once knocked down Evil Eye will be knocked down repeatedly without a slight chance to fight back. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For more information, refer to the Bestiary page. Enemy specific: * Evil Eye Strategy Vol. 1 - Strong Archmagick skills will destroy its barrier and leave it vulnerable. * Evil Eye Strategy Vol. 2 - Evil Eyes lower their barrier when charging at their prey and can be attacked. * Weak to Holy. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Evil Eyes either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Pawn Chatter :"What manner of foul creature..." :" 'Tis but one creature... Yet formidable one." ''(no Bestiary knowledge) :"It responds to powerful Archmagick with a sealing spell."'' :"We'll not break its barrier while the eye is open!" :"Its barrier falls while it eats!" :"The beast can negate our magick!" :"Attack when it closes its mouth!" : Trophies/Achievements *Eye Contact - Defeated an Evil Eye. Videos File:Chamber of Sorrow Evil Eye slain in 24 seconds (B1). Party undamaged, no buffs or curatives. Hard mode.-0|The Arisen is using only a White Hawk Talon sword in this demonstration. The Evil Eye must drop its shields in order to attack. Watch for it to begin spellcasting before initiating an assault. File:Warrior vs Evil Eye. Victory in 16 seconds, no damage.|A Warrior demonstrating the Evil Eye's vulnerability to high stagger attacks when its shields are down. When it initiates its debilitation gaze, stand underneath it and hack its dangling tentacles. Indomitable Lunge quickly finishes off the Evil Eye. Hard mode demonstration with no armor, buffs, curatives or Wakestones used. File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Evil Eye| Notes *In Dark Arisen, an ancient or deformed Evil Eye called a Gazer guards the path forward in the Shrine of Futile Truths. * In the Rotunda of Dread an Eye that has phase shifted may disappear - however it can still be attacked if located - pawns will have no problems detecting it - after a second phase shift it will generally re-appear. This is a graphical glitch, not an invisibility ability of the Eye. Trivia * The Evil Eye bears a strong resemblance to the Beholders of the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. *During its regeneration phase it looks remarkably similar to the regenerative second phase of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes final boss: Emperor Ing, complete with holes where tentacles pop out and a spherical shape. These bosses also both feature one large Eye that can shoot beams. *It possesses 66,666 HP, possibly a reference to the "number of the beast" in the Christian Bible. *Due to the multi-headed nature of an Evil Eye, Maker's Fingers nearly always fail at killing or damaging the core of the beast. Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Eyes Category:Magick Users